universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Infinite Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Endgame Arc Friends and Enemies Family Members *A'Lars (father) **Zuras (uncle) **Thena (cousin) *Sui-San (mother) *Eros (brother) *Black Order **Corvus Glaive (adopted son) **Cull Obsidian (adopted son) **Ebony Maw (adopted son) **Proxima Midnight (adopted daughter) *Gamora (adotped daughter) **Star-Lord (son-in-law) *Nebula (adopted daughter) Friends *Illumi Zoldyck *Jethro *Izuku Midoriya Enemies *The Hectare Warriors (especially Rex Salazar And Hiro Hamada II) *The Lunar Hunters *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy (especially Star-Lord and Drax) *Hawk Moth *Darkseid Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 6 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14 *Styles: Titan *Ultimate Form: The Infinity Stones Unite *Chain Attack: Final Judgement *Heart Heat Attack: Sovereign Decree *Grand Heat Attack: Gauntlet Cosmic Fall *Enraged Taunt - The Emperor's New Empire *Disgusted Taunt - Good Feeling of Death *Black Execution - The Decimation (I Don't Feel So Good) *Soul Exchange - Remember You (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - Helper / Director *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past Intro Dialogue Normal *Thanos: ...I Am Inevitable Vs. Self *Thanos: Am you...from what time period? *Thanos: One who heart belong to Death itself. *Thanos: She have an heart of gold. Vs. Deku 1 *Thanos: You can’t stop destiny from reaching me. *Deku: Everyone In Hectare deserve to live... *Thanos: For how long, Young child. Vs. Deku 2 *Thanos: You squander your potential, Young child. *Deku: I’m a hero, not an villain like you! *Thanos: Those like Shigaraki can never respect life like me. Vs. Rex Salazar *Thanos: Refused to listen to me and your world will slowly dying. *Rex: What are you, some type of prophet? *Thanos: I'm a survivor... Vs. Hiro Hamada *Thanos: You should be thankful for your friends’ merciful passing. *Hiro: Baymax and the other didn’t deserve it. *Thanos: A small price to pay for salvation. Vs. Arata II *Thanos: This wants you wanted, Young child. Death to the evil-hearted... *Arata II: Murdering Trillion show you no better than them! *Thanos: You should be thankful, Arata... Vs. El Tigre *Thanos: You show an off-putting within your life. *El Tigre: Perfectly balanced by good and evil. *Thanos: Don't try to play nice with me. Vs. Takashi Komuro *Thanos: Those survive "Them" can rest now... *Takashi: Bullshit. I want my friends back! >:,( *Thanos: They were suffering as much as you. Vs. Huey Freeman *Thanos: We share the same ideal, young Freeman. *Huey: I fight for my own costs. Get lost. *Thanos: You should be thankful for my causes. Vs. Nana Midoriya *Thanos: Our young Deku had a daughter? *Nana: Unlike you, the old fashioned way. *Thanos: Careful whom you spite about my daughters. Vs. Ruby Rose *Thanos: Don't try to fight me with that toy. *Ruby: You...You killed Jaune and the other!!! >;,( *Thanos: I know what is like to losing too much. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Mutants Titanian Category:Eternal Category:UnHuman Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Cannon Character Category:Fighting Tournament Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Deceased Category:Disintegrated From Existence